User talk:Aliethetheresian
Talk Page Rules Okay, here are my talk page rules: *No bad words *No mean messages *Use Header 2 in the title of your message/s *Make sure to put your signature! Okay, so those are the rules. Bye! Alie the Theresian (talk) 16:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BeaNOwl (Talk) 15:37, September 7, 2012 It's okay You made an honest mistake which could not have been helped, and that's totally fine - I have fixed it all up and I won't ban you because you technically did nothing wrong :D You are certainly not in the wrong, so don't be too hard on yourself. Hope this helps! Thenaturals (talk) 18:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Girl Like Me! Wow. I'm impressed by: A: We're the same age B: We both like lalaloopsy. Oh and one question. Are you about to turn 10? Cuz I am! From,Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 14:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Quick!t Come to lalaloopsy buttons wiki! Quick! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Please make me an admin on lalaloopsy. Utons wiki Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:49, April 19, 2013 (UTC) hi I like your avatar eh, what are you talking about? I never said anything about that. I got over that a long time/months/a year ago. Besides I thought you were on this wiki, what happened? Chrismh (talk) 05:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) But what are you even talking about? I didn't touch those places and I didn't say anything about them. Chrismh (talk) 09:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't be like that, we've normally gotten along so well here. Please just explain to me what you're talking about. I'm sure I can clear it up. Chrismh (talk) 09:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Um... I'm still lost... I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure it was me? At any rate I'm faithful, so my faith lies with this one. Please understand that. Chrismh (talk) 09:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) tbh i dont really care why even tell me that r u expecting me to change it cuz u dont like it Lenneh (talk) 15:33, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright :3 Chrismh (talk) 13:58, September 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah ive heart from a lil birdy that yr gonna join a 'mission' to spy on me? why? what have i done to you really how pathetic do you have to be than to spy on a random person you legit disgust me you hated it when you were the one who was being hated but as soon as its not you its fine yr absolutely pathetic bab Lenneh (talk) 18:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) lol nah i saw u put a comment on there sayin that youll join in tbh anything youll say to me now to prove that yr innocent is just rubbish to me yr not the only one with problems darlin Lenneh (talk) 10:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) youre saying caught in the act as if im saying it wasnt me ur not innocent wow ur so cool xoxoxo swag yolo xoxox Lenneh (talk) 14:11, October 31, 2013 (UTC) thats lovely darlin but it doesnt really make sense just go home Lenneh (talk) 14:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) i am gay :/ have u got a problem Lenneh (talk) 14:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) lol ok love Lenneh (talk) 14:20, October 31, 2013 (UTC) yes im gay and i have a girlfriend is this really a hard topic to grasp lol i think youre more keiths level later hater Lenneh (talk) 14:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC)